Cliff edge
by AlhenaSmile
Summary: La vida cambia y da muchas vueltas, y eso Sherlock Holmes lo sabe mejor que nadie. Lo que no sabe es que a veces cambia para mejor y que podría acostumbrarse a que las cosas buenas también le pasaran a él.
1. Prólogo - Donde todo empieza y acaba

¡Muy buenas a todos y todas!

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con otra historia que llevaba tiempo rondando mi cabecita y a la que le he puesto mucha ilusión y esperanzas. Quiero dedicarle todo esto a esas personas que me han animado a escribirlo, a salir de mi "zona de confort" y atreverme con algo más serio y un poco más complejo. Ni yo misma sé lo que saldrá de aquí en unos cuantos meses, pero espero que sepáis que lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo y con el deseo de no decepcionaros y mejorar capítulo a capítulo.

Una mención especial a mi beta y amiga _Birds Ate My Face_, quien se ofreció para leer los borradores de esta historia, algo por lo que me siento sumamente halagada y emocionada porque siempre he admirado su forma de escribir, además de otras cosas. Muchas gracias, Effy, espero no decepcionarte con esta historia ;) También a todas esas personitas tan especiales del foro I'm Sherlocked y autores de fanfics Johnlock, que hacen que me sumerja en historias tan bonitas y especiales.

Y a todos los demás, como siempre... ¡gracias por pasaros y espero que os guste! :D

**Disclaimers:** Sherlock Holmes, sus aventuras y los personajes de sus novelas no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) si no que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar tampoco es mía, pertenece a _San Google._

* * *

**Prólogo: donde todo empieza y acaba.**

_Jueves__, 14 de septiembre, 7:40 p.m._

Hace cinco años no me planteaba lo que me deparaba la vida, no sentía siquiera que tuviera futuro. Me dedicaba a vivir el día a día, lo que mi famosa vida me ofrecía y lo tomaba todo, egoístamente. Me comportaba como un auténtico imbécil y creía que el intelecto inferior del resto de la humanidad era un regalo para que yo destacase sobre ellos. Sentía que las personas pasaban por mi vida como quien miraba una de mis obras o mis fotografías: vas, te paras para observarla detenidamente y apreciar todos sus detalles, la admiras y luego te vas, la dejas ahí abandonada para que otras personas la admiren como tú has hecho y al final a todos les pasa lo mismo... que solo te acuerdas de ella cuando la memoria te lleva a ese preciado momento en el que por fin pudiste tenerla delante y admirarla, aunque tampoco tenga mucha importancia en tu vida.

Sé perfectamente el momento en el que mi vida cambió por completo para hacerme un hombre mejor que el que ahora soy, aunque antes no fuera consciente de que no lo era. Fue un martes, 22 de enero de 2014, a las 10:37 de la mañana a la salida de un supermercado en el pueblo de Hailsham, condado de Wealden, East Sussex. En ese momento, y hasta mucho tiempo más tarde, yo no tendría en cuenta que ese fue el momento en el que mi vida dio un giro inesperado.

Me encuentro ahora mismo en el porche de nuestra casa de campo en Hailsham, condado de Wealden, East Sussex. Es el lugar en el que pasé muchas temporadas con mi madre y mi hermano, es el lugar donde crecí pero al que no pude llamar hogar hasta mucho tiempo después. Tranquilos, todo tiene una explicación y será desvelado dentro de poco, pero esto que hago es necesario para poner en orden lo que viene más tarde.

La doctora Clark (1'73, morena, pelo corto, de raza blanca, recientemente separada aunque sigue conservando su anillo de boda por sentimentalismo o quizá porque fue ella la que engañó a su marido y espera que le de una oportunidad, tiene dos gatos de pelaje claro y siempre desayuna café con crema) me ha pedido que nunca pierda esta libreta y que no reprima la necesidad de escribir en ella cuanto me apetezca, cuando crea que debo hablar de algo que merezca la pena recordar. ¿Y qué mejor que usar esta libreta para recordar lo más importante de mi vida, quien además fue el que la regaló?

En esta historia hay desdicha, rencor, dolor y equivocaciones, pero también hay alegría, amabilidad, placer y aciertos, pero sobre todo está la certeza de que posiblemente he hecho más infelices que felices a las personas que me rodeaban, personas que aún no entiendo como siguieron a mi lado incluso cuando yo mismo estaba convencido que no tenía salvación...

Antes de empezar definitivamente a contaros esta historia debería irme ya a cenar, o si no John va a enfadarse conmigo. Dice que paso mucho tiempo solo en el porche y debería salir más a pasear, a pescar o ir a la costa un par de veces a la semana, en busca del sol y el viento fresco, y yo siempre le contesto que lo único que quiero es ejercitar es mi cabeza y que sin cosas en las que pensar me aburro y mi cerebro se pudre... y siempre le pongo triste, pues ambos sabemos que eso será más pronto que tarde lo único que no podré ejercitar.

Creo que por esta vez haré feliz a John y le tomaré la palabra, así que cuando salga para decirme por quinta vez que la cena está preparada y que no piensa decírmelo más veces, le contestaré que este fin de semana nos iremos de picnic a la playa, seguro que eso le alegra. Después de la cena volveré con esto, lo prometo. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando vuelva tengo que coger el abrigo y una bufanda, ya empieza a hacer frío aquí.

Me llamo William Sherlock Scott Holmes, más conocido como Sherlock Holmes, y esta es la historia de como cambió mi vida.

* * *

Pues hasta ahí tenéis el prólogo de... esta cosa a la que no se si se merece llamar historia. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero que le deis una oportunidad a lo que viene y me ayudéis a mejorar poco a poco.

¡Gracias a todos y a todas!, ¡un abrazo! :D


	2. Hailsham, condado de Wealden East Sussex

¡Buenas a todos y a todas! Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de "Cliff edge", ya ubicado en el presente y donde empieza a desarrollarse propiamente toda la historia, espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a mi beta, _Birds Ate My Face_ y a _Deadloss_, por ser la primera persona en dejarme un review con todos sus ánimos y buenos deseos. Un gran abrazo para cada una de vosotras y todo mi cariño.

Dicho esa todo esto... ¡a leer! :)

**Disclamers:** Sherlock Holmes, sus aventuras y los personajes de sus novelas no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) si no que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar tampoco es mía, pertenece a _San Google._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Hailsham, condado de Wealden, East Sussex.**

- ¿Qué es lo que propones entonces, hijo?

- Debería pasar una temporada alejado de los focos, la prensa y los tabloides, descansar para que se estabilice y no le haga tener que repetir lo que hizo. Por mi parte llamaré a Lestrade para que aligere su agenda durante los primeros meses a su regreso. Debe estar por lo menos cuatro o cinco meses incomunicado. Esta vez solo ha sido un susto, pero no parará así como así y necesitamos mantenerle cerca, por lo menos hasta que metamos en su cabeza que debe ingresar en una clínica de desintoxicación.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice la prensa de que ha sido un intento de suicidio?

- Si hubiera sido un intento de suicidio ya estaría muerto, madre, sabes como es. Solo fue un descuido.

Un hombre alto, vestido con un costoso traje, corbata y la cadena del reloj adornando sus bolsillos, estaba sirviendo el té a una mujer que estaba sentada en un lujoso salón. Ambos, él de mediana y ella de edad más avanzada, tenían las facciones serias y los rostros denotaban preocupación. La dama, vestida con un serio aunque a simple vista caro vestido, tomó la taza que el hombre le ofrecía con sus pequeñas manos, ya surcadas de arrugas por la edad. Tras servirse a sí mismo el té, el hombre se sentó en un sillón de orejas junto a ella y se miraron, prosiguiendo la conversación.

- No sé si es buena idea dejarle solo durante tanto tiempo, creo que ingresarle en la clínica en Estados Unidos es la opción más viable ahora mismo. Tengo miedo de levantarme una mañana y que me digan que uno de mis hijos ha muerto por una sobredosis de cocaína.

- Mamá, mi querido hermano no va a dejar que lo ingresemos en una clínica, alegará que lo tiene controlado y en cierta medida, es cierto. Lleva ya cuatro años consumiendo drogas y este ha sido su primer descuido, no puedes apelar a ello porque es muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto.

- ¿Donde quieres enviarlo, Mycroft? - aprovechaba las pausas para darle pequeños sorbos a su taza de té.

- A la casa de Hailsham.

La mujer se llevó una mano a los labios para tapárselos mientras disimulaba una risita.

- Si según tú no le podemos convencer aún de que se vaya a Estados Unidos, ni todas las fuerzas de la Tierra le convencerán de ir a Hailsham, hijo.

- Ya lo tengo pensado. He paralizado sus cuentas bancarias, su agenda de eventos y sus contactos, además de enviarle un borrador de nota de prensa a Gregory Lestrade. Nadie se preocupará de él hasta noviembre, cuando vuelva al trabajo. También he llamado a la señora Hudson para que esté con él. Necesita tranquilidad y estabilidad, o al final sí que tendrá que recurrir a drogarse más seguido.

- ¿Crees que aceptará?

- No tiene más remedio. Podría hacer todo esto para obligarle a desintoxicarse, pero prefiero que sea decisión suya y madure de una vez.

Un teléfono interrumpió el breve silencio que se había formado entre las dos personas presentes en la sala. Con un gesto de la cabeza, Mycroft se disculpó ante su madre y atendió al teléfono.

- Mycroft Holmes. - mientras decía esto se levantaba y salía de la sala.

Aprovechando la salida de su hijo, la mujer se levantó del sillón a su vez y paseó por toda la sala. Con pasos lentos y se paró ante un mueble con las puertas de cristal, que exhibían piezas de porcelana, certificados académicos, premios y fotos familiares en varios estantes. Se paró ante una foto en la que se veía en el centro a un serio joven moreno y de piel pálida que sostenía un diploma entre sus manos y estaba vestido con una túnica negra, birrete del mismo color y una banda granate en su pecho. En la foto además quedaban inmortalizados el mismo hombre que había salido de la sala, Mycroft, y la mujer que estaba viendo la foto, ambos con una apariencia más joven y menos taciturna que teñía en ese momento sus rostros. Acarició un poco el cristal y suspiró, mirando el gesto serio de sus hijos y su propia sonrisa, visiblemente orgullosa.

En el momento en el que deslizaba la mano por el cristal, su hijo mayor entró de nuevo en la sala, guardando de nuevo el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo. Se giró hacia su madre y con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, dijo:

- Era Lestrade. Sherlock ya ha despertado.

* * *

La luz de la ventana le daba directamente en el rostro, por lo que parpadeó para ir adaptándose poco a poco a la claridad. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido, la boca completamente seca y la sensación de que un martillo le había golpeado las sienes hasta la extenuación. ¿Donde estaba? Tumbado en la cama, de eso no había duda... ¿se habría quedado dormido después de...?

Un movimiento a su lado le hizo girar la cabeza. Una joven de veintipocos años le estaba colocando el gotero y anotando los datos de la pantalla que estaba junto a su cabeza. Entonces era eso, estaba en el hospital.

- Vaya, señor Holmes, veo que acaba de despertar, ¿como se encuentra? - la joven giró hacia él, y al verle despierto, se inclinó a su lado para hablarle.

Intentó hablar, pero la sequedad de su boca se lo impedía. Giró su cabeza buscando una jarra o un vaso de agua, y al no encontrarlo, frunció el ceño. No sin dificultad, abrió la boca y pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, aclaró su garganta y dijo con voz ronca:

- Agua.

La enfermera asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto, él revisaba la habitación con la mirada. Su agente se había asegurado de que estuviera solo en la habitación al notar la ausencia de una segunda cama. El gotero recién repuesto suministraba suero a una vía colocada en su cuello, seguramente por la imposibilidad de poder colocársela en alguna parte de sus brazos, y una pantalla al lado de su cabeza, con un pitido continuo, registraba sus constantes vitales. La cama estaba medio deshecha, seguramente debido a que se había movido mucho durante el tiempo que estuvo dormido, aunque las sábanas estaban impolutamente blancas. Estaba a punto de intentar incorporarse cuando la enfermera entró de nuevo en la habitación con una jarra de agua en una mano y en vaso vacío en la otra.

- No se incorpore solo, señor Holmes, espere que le ayude – dejó ambas cosas en la mesa a un lado de la cama y se acercó al cabecero, pulsando un botón que lo elevó un poco - ¿ve? Así no tiene que hacer esfuerzos. - le sonrió de nuevo.

- Agua – volvió a decir, estaba vez sin disimular el disgusto en su voz y frotándose la cara con las manos, despacio.

La enfermera procedió entonces a llenar el vaso con el claro líquido y se lo acercó a los labios. Con un ademán airado aunque algo lento, ya que aún sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, apartó la mano de la joven y cogió el vaso, dispuesto a beber por si solo. Ella se apartó de su lado y ya sin sonrisa, apuntó los últimos datos de la pantalla y se marchó sin despedirse, solo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta dijo algo:

- El médico del turno de tarde pasará a las seis para revisarle – cerró la puerta tras ella.

Sin importarle el haber parecido grosero, y de nuevo solo, Sherlock bebió el vaso a pequeños sorbos y cuando acabó se recolocó en la cama, incorporándose un poco más. Ahora la sensación de martillazos en las sienes había sido sustituida por pinchazos en la parte superior del tabique nasal y un poco de mareo. Decidió no incorporarse más por si el mareo de hacía más fuerte y colocó el vaso en el regazo, sujetándolo con una mano, mientras la otra la pasaba por su pelo moreno, rizado y ya algo largo. Estuvo así, quieto y mirando a su alrededor durante unos cinco o seis minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y dejó pasar a un hombre de mediana estatura con el pelo entrecano y vestido de manera informal, con vaqueros, mocasines, camisa azul y chaqueta.

- Por fin has vuelto al mundo de los vivos. Dime, ¿en qué estabas pensado? - se dirigió a él sin saludar.

- Fue un despiste, Lestrade, nada más. - aún tenía la voz ronca, por lo que bebió otro sorbo de agua.

El hombre que se hacía llamar Lestrade se sentó en un sillón que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana, y se quedó mirándole.

- ¿Un despiste? No me jodas, Sherlock, has estado a punto de irte al otro barrio. Si no llega a ser porque Molly entró en esa habitación de hotel cinco jodidos minutos después de que te desmayaras, ahora mismo estaríamos en un funeral. - iba subiendo el tono de voz conforme hablaba – tuve que preocuparme por esconder toda la mierda que tenías a la vista mientras venían la ambulancia y la policía.

- No te pongas tan melodramático. No me vas a hacer sentirme culpable con eso.

Hubo una pausa en la que Sherlock siguió mirando al techo de la habitación del hospital y Lestrade se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, colocándose el pelo y luchando por no agarrar al moreno del cuello y rematarlo.

- Mira, Sherlock, es imposible hablar contigo. Yo ya me estoy cansando del tema. - una pausa breve y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de decir: - He llamado a tu hermano.

Sherlock giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Lestrade, lo que le ocasionó otro pequeño mareo por el que tuvo que parpadear varias veces seguidas para enfocar la vista hacia su acompañante. Con las cejas fruncidas, dijo aún con la voz algo pastosa.

- No lo has hecho.

- Sí, Sherlock, tú me has obligado a ello. Vendrá mañana para hablar contigo. - se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él. - Voy a ir al despacho a arreglar un par de cosas, pero estaré aquí en... - miró su reloj de pulsera - ... media hora. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. - le tendió un teléfono táctil último modelo.

- Este no es mi móvil – observó Sherlock, cogiéndolo despacio.

- Es nuevo, Mycroft me pidió que te lo diera. Tiene mi teléfono, el suyo, el de tu madre, el de Molly y el la señora Hudson. Ya te puedes imaginar porqué.

- Sí. - cogió el teléfono y miró hacia la ventana, con mal humor.

Lestrade repasó a Sherlock con la mirada y poniendo una mano en su hombro, le apretó un poco en señal de complicidad.

- Descansa, nos has dado un buen susto. - tras eso salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Se quedó de nuevo solo. Colocó el vaso ya vacío en la mesa y alzó el brazo pulsando el botón para bajar de nuevo la cama, quedando tumbado. En otro momento se hubiera mostrado reacio a dormir, pero el problema que le había llevado a estar en la cama del hospital le estaba pasando factura y sentía el cuerpo y la mente entumecidos. Con un suspiro, colocó la sábanas hasta casi taparle el cuello, teniendo mucho cuidado con la vía para el suero. Cerrando los ojos, se quedó de nuevo dormido, notando la pesadez de sus músculos.

* * *

- Harriet Watson, tengo ya la reserva hecha y nos vamos hoy mismo, no es momento para echarse atrás. Tú misma acabaste admitiendo que nos vendría bien un descanso y pasar un tiempo juntos.

Un hombre de mediana estatura, con el pelo rubio y vestido con una bata de médico se paseaba por lo que parecía ser una consulta. Junto a él estaban un escritorio con su ordenador y los papeles y archivos bien colocados sobre ella. En un tarro de cristal había caramelos de muchos colores, en otro había la misma colorida variedad de piruletas y sobre las paredes un despliegue de pósters sobre las distintas partes del cuerpo humano, vacunas, hábitos alimenticios... todos ellos de temática claramente infantil.

- Por Dios bendito, Harry, tienes toda la tarde para hacer la maleta, el tren sale a las siete... - se cambió el móvil de mano y con izquierda, libre de sujetar el teléfono, se acercó a la mesa y firmó un documento que había sobre ella - ... y yo ya he firmado mi baja temporal. No hay vuelta atrás.

Una mujer de pelo castaño, recogida en una coleta y vestida igualmente con bata de médico, entró en la consulta y saludó alzando una mano hacia el hombre rubio, que le devolvió el mismo mudo saludo. Con cuidado para no hacer ruido, se sentó en una de las sillas ante la del médico rubio, que se había sentado igualmente, y esperó a que acabase de hablar.

- ... en casa en dos horas, aún me queda pasar consulta a seis pacientes... - calló para escuchar lo que decía su interlocutor - ... ¡pues lo que quieras, vamos a estar solos tú y yo, no creo que vayamos a tener ninguna cita con nadie en un pueblecito campestre! - otra pausa – Está bien, haz lo que quieras, yo ya tengo mi maleta hecha. Cuando llegue a casa me ducho y nos vamos, estate arreglada. - colgó el teléfono y con un suspiro lo dejó encima de la mesa, dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón – y aún me queda hora y media.

- ¿Cansado? - intervino la mujer.

- Hola, Sara. Sí, mucho. Como si no fuera suficiente lidiar con madres histéricas porque su hijo no para de llorar, niños que muerden y enfermeras que necesitan ayuda para poner una inyección, mi hermana Harry intenta escabullirse en el último momento.

- Creía que te gustaban los niños, John, por eso hace uno la especialidad de pediatría.

- En realidad hice primero medicina para poder ir al ejército, pero eso es otra historia.

- ¿Algún día me la contarás? - sonrió ella con cariño

- Si sobrevivo a estos cuatro meses con mi hermana y vuelvo cuerdo, te lo contaré – le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿ya me habéis encontrado sustituto?

- Llega mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Es joven, muy majo.

- Me siento culpable dejándote sola en planta con un médico desconocido. Si surgen problemas me llamas y me planto aquí en dos horas.

- Me las apañaré, tú tranquilo. Ocúpate de ayudar a tu hermana, lo necesita.

John miró hacia Sara con cara preocupada y comenzó a colocar los papeles sobre su mesa.

- Su terapeuta dice que necesita reposo y compañia para ir superando todo poco a poco. Ha pasado año y medio, pero para Harry es como si hubiera pasado ayer.

- Perder a la persona que amas en esas circunstancias debe ser horrible, John, tu hermana solo necesita que pases más tiempo con ella.

- ¿Porqué crees que voy a dejar mi trabajo durante casi medio año? Harry es mi hermana y mi única familia, no voy a permitir que se deje morir poco a poco.

John se quedó callado y miró a Sara a los ojos, las manos le temblaban sobre la mesa.

- Si Clara estuviese aquí, sabría qué hacer – continuó el médico.

- Si Clara estuviese aquí, Harriet no tendría una depresión, John.

- Es cierto...

Sara se levantó del sillón y se rodeó la mesa para acercarse a John.

- Ven aquí, tonto, voy a extrañarte – dijo tocándole un hombro y sonriendo.

John compuso una sonrisa en el rostro y se levantó, envolviendo a Sara en un abrazo y meciéndola un poco.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa... - intentó seguir hablando, pero Sara se separó de él y le dio un flojo puñetazo en el hombro derecho - ¡Ay... Sara! - se quejó más en broma que por dolor.

- ¡Déjalo ya, me las arreglaré! - hizo un mohín juntando los labios – Pero apreciaría saber que te acuerdas de tu amiga y me escribes un mensaje de vez en cuando.

- Te llamaré una vez por semana, te lo prometo.

- Más te vale, John Watson, más te vale – le señaló y guiñó un ojo – Bueno, me voy, hoy mi último paciente es a las seis y aún me queda revisar media planta. Me he escapado para venir a despedirme.

Se dieron otro abrazo y cuando se separaron, Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida. Dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta, iba a salir cuando se giró y preguntó a John, que estaba de nuevo sentado en el sillón y revisando expedientes en el ordenador:

- Por cierto, ¿a en qué pueblecito campestre vais a desaparecer? Lo digo por si me apetece ir a hacerte una visita sorpresa algún fin de semana.

- Solo si me avisas antes, para hablar con Harry, estaría encantado de que vinieras a vernos.

Sara hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, mirando a John y esperando su contestación.

- A Hailsham. En Wealden, Sussex – respondió el con una sonrisa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 1. Antes de nada, decir que he querido poner el pueblo de Hailsham como el pueblo de Sussex donde vivía la familia de Sherlock y donde, supuestamente según el headcanon de la serie, él se retira con John tras jubilarse.

Me siento un poco ignorante con respecto al tema de las drogas, las sobredosis, formas de drogarse y tal, y a la vez soy un poco _manca_ a la hora de buscar esos temas en internet. ¡Gracias a mi señora beta por ayudarme a documentarme!

Con respecto al tema de personas y para despejar dudas, en esta historia, John y Sarah nunca salieron juntos y la madre de los Holmes interactuar más con los demás. ¡Ya iréis descubriendo las características de cada uno! ;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo!

P.D.: en el prólogo pasaba una cosa con Sherlock, algo que es parte de la historia y se desarrollará más adelante, espero que os hayáis dado cuenta de lo que es... al igual que en este capítulo hay algo bastante interesante con Sarah, que no se dice pero que espero que se note. ¡Pasadlo bien y espero que no sea muy difícil! :P


	3. Último tren desde Londres

¡Buenas a todos y a todas! Segundo capítulo y veo que la cosa va lenta, pero eso no me desanima, yo sigo escribiendo tan ilusionada como el primer día y con esperanzas de que la gente se anime a leer y comentar conforme la historia avance poco a poco. Gracias a todos y todas las que lo estáis leyendo, tanto si comentáis como si no, es un orgullo para mi que le dediquéis vuestro tiempo, ¡gracias!

Dicho esa todo esto... ¡a leer se ha dicho! :)

**Disclamers:** Sherlock Holmes, sus aventuras y los personajes de sus novelas no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) si no que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar tampoco es mía, pertenece a _San Google._

* * *

**Último tren desde Londres.**

John iba sentado en el tren hacia Hailsham junto a su hermana, leyendo un libro de poesía mientras ella, con los auriculares puestos, las manos sobre el regazo y el respaldo del asiento echado hacia atrás, miraba hacia la ventana haciendo como que todo le daba igual. John dejó escapar una risa floja, pensando en que Harriet obedecía el típico cliché de adolescente americana a la que obligan a mudarse de cuidad o pasar las vacaciones lejos de sus amigos, solo que ella era una mujer británica de treinta y seis años que iba a pasar tres meses al campo con su hermano mayor.

Volviendo la vista al libro, una antología poética de Yeats, poeta irlandés y su favorito, piensa si no debería hablar con ella. Harriet, o _Harry_, como él la llama desde que tiene uso de razón, es tan parecida a él tanto física o psicológicamente que teme una contestación sarcástica o una mirada cabreada, justo lo que él mismo haría si se encontrase tan enfadado como puede verse que está ella ahora.

Decidió probar a hablar con ella. Total, no perdía nada si ya estaba enojada:

- Harry, ¿te apetece algo? - puso la mano en su hombro y la movió un poco para que reaccionara.

Harriet movió la cabeza hacia su hermano y se quitó un auricular con parsimonia.

- ¿Sí? - respondió.

- Que si te apetece algo. ¿Una coca-cola?... ¿quizá unas patatas fritas?.

- Vale, como quieras – se volvió a poner el auricular y siguió mirando por la ventana.

_"Actitud pasivo-agresiva. Muy maduro por tu parte, Harriet Ella Watson"_

John emitió un suspiro que sonó como un "Ay, Dios" y se levantó para ir a comprar un par de latas de Coca-Cola o lo que hubiera disponible. Daba gracias por ser un hombre paciente, pero si Harry iba a estar así los tres meses que duraba su retiro al campo iba a acabar tirándose por el acantilado. O tirándola a ella.

Fue hacia el final del vagón, a la máquina de refrescos y sacó dos latas de Coca-cola. De vuelta a su asiento estuvo pensando en qué hacer para que Harry dejase de estar de morros, pero pensó en que forzarla haría que se pusiese peor, así que solo le sacudió el hombro para que cogiese su bebida y el abrió la suya para seguir leyendo tranquilamente su libro de poemas.

_"Ojalá no se comporte así los tres meses seguidos, por Dios bendito... vaya días que diversión que vamos a pasar. Nótese esa ironía mental, John."_

* * *

- Buen día, querido hermano.

La voz de Mycroft era lo menos que quería escuchar en ese momento, y menos estando en una posición de inferioridad con respecto a él, tumbado en la cama de un hospital. Con dificultad, Sherlock se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama y apoyando la espalda en los cojines. Evitó hacer un gesto de dolor al mover el cuello, pues aún tenía puesta la vía y sabía que tres días allí metido le iba a acabar haciendo un moratón y le iba a costar mover bien el cuello en un tiempo.

- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, Mycroft.

- Madre te envía saludos y buenos deseos de recuperación. - ignoró deliberadamente el tono empleado por su hermano pequeño.

- ¿No podía venir ella misma a dármelos?

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock volvió a abrirse. Era Lestrade con una chica que cargaba una carpeta, una _tablet_ y en su oreja llevaba un micrófono por el que iba hablando en voz baja. Ella iba vestida con vaqueros, una camisa, un fino _cardigan_ y el pelo cartaño claro trenzado. Parecía la típica estudiante, pero en realidad era la secretaria de Lestrade, Molly Hooper, aunque también llevaba la agenda de Sherlock, eventos, entrevistas y demás cosas relacionadas con su trabajo.

- Oh, vaya... hola, Mycroft. No sabía que ibas a venir. - Lestrade entró en el cuarto y fue directo a darle la mano al hombre que estaba de pie, luego se giró hacia Sherlock - ¿qué tal estás?

Sherlock se encongió de hombros sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

- Bien. Aburrido. Lo normal cuando estás metido tres días en una cama.

- Es por tu salud, hermano. Aunque ya que estamos, déjame decirte que si tu actitud fuera más madura y consciente, no estarías aquí por lo que tú mismo has llamado "un descuido" – apostilló el más alto.

- Oh, por favor, Mycroft, si vas a venir a echarme un sermón, más vale que te largues de una vez.

Lestrade se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos como quien mira un partido de tenis, dirigiendo la vista el uno al otro. Molly, en un segundo plano, seguí escribiendo en su _tablet_ y justo cuando la habitación quedó en silencio decidió intervenir:

- Pe-perdone, señor Holmes... - dijo tímidamente dirigiéndose hacia Mycroft, que se volvió a mirarla – su secretaria me ha enviado la... nota de prensa para anunciar el retiro temporal de Sherlock, pero me... me gustaría tener su teléfono para concretar ciertos detalles.

- Le diré a Anthea que se ponga en contacto con usted, señorita Hooper. - contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Molly afirmó moviendo la cabeza y se acercó a la cama, mirando a Sherlock.

- ¿Es-estás mejor... Sherlock? - preguntó con una tímida sonrisa – si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame.

- Gracias Molly, pero no puedo llamarte porque han confiscado mi teléfono y ahora mismo tengo cuatro números básicos – dijo mirando a Mycroft y acusándolo con la mirada.

- Oh, vaya... en todo caso, cualquier cosa que necesites, pídesela a Lestrade. - dijo con visible pena y miró a todos los hombres presentes en la habitación, diciendo: - Voy a irme al despecho a terminar el papeleo, buenas tardes. - se giró hacia Lestrade – mándame a Donovan cuando acabe de hablar con el dueño de la galería – ahora miró hacia Mycroft y le tendió una mano para estrechársela, cosa que él hizo – encantada de verle, señor Holmes – y por último miró hacia Sherlock y le sonrió, sonrojándose – y cuídate, Sherlock, espero verte pronto en pie. - dicho todo eso, recogió sus cosas y se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

Mycroft se volvió hacia su hermano y comentó, sarcástico:

- No pierdes facultades con los años, hermano.

Lestrade soltó una risa que intentó disimular fingiendo que tosía y tapándose la boca con la mano, pero no surtió efecto. Sherlock fulminó a ambos con la mirada.

- Cállate, Mycroft, y vete al infierno.

- Tan amable como siempre, yo solo venía a decirte que por la mañana te darán el alta. - cambió de mano el paraguas que llevaba. - Por cierto, Lestrade... - éste le miró – ... quiero que no te despegues de él cuando salga, le acompañas a su piso a recoger lo indispensable y debe estar a las tres montado en un tren de camino a la casa de Hailsham, la señora Hudson le espera a las cuatro y media en la casa. - Sherlock reguñó en alto y Mycroft le miró con una sonrisa – Madre ha visto conveniente que ella te cuide estos meses, como cuando eras pequeño, ya que tú mismo has demostrado no ser más que un niño haciendo lo que has hecho. Considéralo una lección que ayudará a tu salud.

- Si quedarme encerrado en Hailsham significa el no ver tu cara en cuatro meses, es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer... "querido" hermano – dijo esto último con ironía, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana como un niño malhumorado.

Mycroft se rió brevemente antes de continuar hablando con Lestrade:

- Todas las visitas que quieras o quieran hacerle deben pasar primero por mi conocimiento, Lestrade.

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, serás avisado.

- Muchas gracias por tu colaboración, aunque entiendo que todo esto te parezca excesivo. - se acercó a él y le dio la mano.

- Entiendo que es por el bien de Sherlock, y aparte de su representante soy su amigo, así que entiendo que tú, como su hermano, hagas estas cosas por él – le devolvió el apretón.

- Sigo delante, haced el favor de no hablar como si no estuviera. - dijo Sherlock sin mirarles.

Lestrade emitió un hondo suspiro mientras Mycroft miraba su reloj de bolsillo.

- Llámame cuando el tren llegue a Hailsham, Sherlock, para ver qué tal has llegado. - guardó el reloj. - Y hazme el favor de no quejarte o ser grosero cuando te quiten la vía y te den el alta, la médico y las enfermeras ya se ha quejado de como la tratas cuando viene a hacerte las revisiones.

Sherlock volvió a hacer un pequeño gruñido que podia interpretarse como un "lo intentaré" que le bastó a Mycroft.

- Hasta mañana entonces, Sherlock. Lestrade... - el mayor de los Holmes giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, Sherlock volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se pasó la mano por la vía en el cuello. Maldita sea, eso empezaba a doler y le molestaba no poder girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda o apoyarse en ese lado. Lestrade le miraba, sentado en un sillón en el otro lado de la habitación.

- Sabes que todo esto te lo has buscado tú solo, ¿no, Sherlock? - se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarle.

- Sí. - contestó, solamente eso, mientras seguía tanteando la vía, disimulando lo desesperado que estaba por quitarse eso y salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

Cuando los hermanos Watson llegaron a la casita que había alquilado a las afueras de la ciudad de Hailsham, John no pudo sentirse más aliviado. Tenía sus reservas sobre el estado en el que se encontraría el lugar cuando llegaran, pero tan exterior como interiormente estaba en muy buen estado.

Se accedía a la parcela, situada al lado del camino, por un sendero rodeado de flores y exteriormente era la típica casita rural inglesa, con su jardín para tomar el té, un par de columpios y ventanas grandes. Cuando entraron, les recibió un acogedor salón con chimenea, y al aceeder a sus habitaciones vieron que toda la casa estaba decorada con ese bonito estilo rústico. Harry se puso a deshacer su maleta sin dirigir la palabra a su hermana y John no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que estuvo todo colocado, pidió a su hermana hacer una lista de la compra de todo lo que necesitaban, pues la casa tenía lo indispensable y debían acercarse al día siguiente a un supermercado. Mientras Harry escribía la lista sentada junto a la isla de la cocina, John iba preparando un té y pidiéndole que escribiera lo que necesitaba.

- ... mantequilla, ehhmm... huevos, guisantes... verduras en general, quizá algo de carne de pollo... pescado congelado... - abrió la nevera para ponerle leche al té e hizo un aspaviento - .. perfecto, no tenemos leche, apunta eso también.

- Raro es que aún no hayas dicho que cómo es posible que nos falte mermelada – susurró Harry con una sonrisa mientras escribía "mermerlada" en el papel de la compra.

John solo tuvo un segundo para pensar que, posiblemente si se comportaba como cuando ambos eran niños y hacía el tonto para hacerla reír, quizá su hermana dejaría de estar de morros por el momento.

- ¡Cierto!, ¡oh, Dios mío, ¿como es posible?! - cerró la nevera con un movimiento que simulaba ser trágico y se llevó un mano al pecho y otra a la frente. - ¿Cómo puede existir una casa sin mermelada?, ¿cómo? - disimuló una sonrisa al ver que Harry hacía muecas frente a él para no reírse. - Pero no una mermelada cualquiera, ¡oh, manjar de los dioses!... ¡fresa!, ¡eso sí que es algo de lo que la raza humana debe sentirse orgullosa, la mermelada de fresa!... ¡y no esa abominación que quieren llamar mermelada a algo que lleva ciruela!, ¡podría morir si llego a tomar solo un poco! - hizo como que caía al suelo y se desmayaba.

Sonrió al oír que su hermana reía a carcajadas, seguramente recordando cuando ambos estaban aún en casa de sus padres y él hacía esas cosas para hacerla reír cuando discutía con su madre o la castigaban.

- Tranquilo, Johnny, especificaré "de fresa" para que no te de un síncope al ver que traemos otra mermelada... ¿compramos también galletas para el té?

John, sentado en el suelo, se giró hacia su hermana, asombrado de que le hubiera llamado "Johnny", cosa que no le oía llamarle desde hacía muchos meses, y se alegró. Él, más que nadie, sabía que su hermana estaba pasando por una etapa bastante dura y la depresión que tuvo iba poco a poco normalizándose, pero al haber estado tantos meses tan enferma supo que no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

_"Bueno, todo pequeño avance es bienvenido"_

- Buena idea, Harry, pero si son de mantequilla, mejor que mejor – se levantó del suelo y se puso a servir el té en dos tazas.

- Por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con el azúcar, aunque el té sin leche sepa raro. - Harry se sirvió dos cucharadas de azúcar en el suyo e hizo una mueca al beberlo. - En serio, qué raro sabe esto.

- Apunta también café, Harry.

Así, los dos sentados el uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina de esa pequeña casa de campo, John pensó en el pequeño avance que estaba experimientando su hermana. Si la cosa seguía así, al final serían tres meses los que ella necesitara apartada de todo, asimilando lo que sucedió. Mañana cuando acabaran de hacer la compra debía llamar a la terapeuta para hablar sobre como debía orientar la primera semana allí y si ella veía necesario hacerles una visita. Le había costado dejar el hospital y abandonar su vida en Londres por ir a ese rincón apartado del país, pero valía la pena dejarlo todo por recuperar a su hermana pequeña.

* * *

Sherlock bajó del tren cargado con dos maletas, una de ellas más pequeña y hermética. De su cuello colgaba una mochila cruzada para llevar una cámara y en su cara se veía un gesto de disgusto. No le gusta Hailsham, un pueblo de veinte mil habitantes donde no pasa nada, nunca. Su hermano decía que su vuelta a la casa familiar durante esos meses le iban a ayudar, pero lo cierto es que eso era más un correctivo que una preocupación. Se disponía a pasar cuatro meses encerrado en casa viendo el tiempo pasar y volviéndose loco poco a poco... y encima sin drogas. Teme por la señora Hudson cuando a él le entrase el síndrome de abstinencia.

A lo mejor debía seguir el consejo de Lestrade y dedicarse a sacar fotografías de su "retiro" para tener material a su vuelta a las exposiciones...

Anduvo por el andén hasta la puerta de entrada a la estación, dispuesto a coger un taxi para ir a casa, cuando recordó que debía llamar a Mycroft. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el teléfono de su hermano.

- ¿Ya has llegado, Sherlock? - el mayor de los Holmes contesta al segundo toque.

_"Lástima. Estaba dispuesto a colgar al próximo toque si no me lo cogía"_

- Sí, Mycroft, ¿contento? Ahora voy a ir derecho a casa, ya puedes aflojar un poco la correa.

- Contigo toda precaución es poca, hermano – contestó Mycroft al otro lado de la línea. - Llamaré dentro de un par de días para cerciorarme de que todo marcha bien.

- Solo te falta ponerme un dispositivo de rastreo.

- Me sentí tentado, pero mis abogados alegaron que eso era ilegal si no habías cometido ningún delito y madre dijo que era denigrante. - soltó una pequeña risa que hizo a Sherlock fruncir fuertemente el ceño – Pásalo bien, hermano. Hablamos. - y colgó.

Sherlock estuvo tentado de tirar el teléfono móvil al andén. Su hermano le desespera, con esa taimada sonrisa y la seguridad de que su palabra es la ley y hace lo imposible porque esta se cumpla según su voluntad.

Agarrando de nuevo las maletas y colocándose de nuevo la mochila de la cámara sobre el hombro derecho, pues el izquierdo sigue malherido y con un morado por culpa de la vía, anda hacia la puerta de la estación, cuando su pie choca con un libro. Lo coge, y sin darle mucha importancia, lo guarda en su mochila, donde tiene espacio, y sigue andando.

Maldita sea, no ve ni un coche y no quiere andar cargado de maletas hasta las afueras, son casi cuatro kilómetros, ¿donde se cogían los taxis en ese pueblo?

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Por favor, no odiéis a Mycroft, es un hermano mayor y cree que de esa manera, correcta o no, podrá ayudar a Sherlock...

Harriet es mi niña mimada, me encanta ese personaje y John y ella tienen una relación preciosa, por lo menos en esta historia y en mi cabeza XD

¿Alguien ha sabido la clave de este capítulo? Le regalaré un caramelito para quien lo sepa :P

Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos la semana que viene, ¡abrazos para todos y todas! :)


	4. Poco a poco

¡Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo, con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia :)

Ante todo, disculparme porque la semana pasada no pude actualizar al estar de mundanza... ya ha empezado el nuevo curso en mi universidad y tenía que trasladarme a la ciudad donde estudio porque también me he cambiado de piso y bueno... un caos total y absoluto los primeros días. También quería avisar que a partir de ahora actualizaré cada quince días los jueves, ya que este curso va a ser algo complicado y necesito tiempo para la carrera, que hoy en día es una de mis prioridades.

Muchas gracias por la comprensión y espero que os guste este capitulo, quizá algo más corto por el tema este de la mudanza y el comienzo de curso. ¡A leer! :)

**Disclamers:** Sherlock Holmes, sus aventuras y los personajes de sus novelas no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) si no que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen del avatar tampoco es mía, pertenece a _San Google._

* * *

**Poco a poco.**

- Sherlock, querido, despierta. Te has quedado dormido en el sofá.

Sherlock notaba como una mano le sacudía el hombro intentando despertarle, cosa que fue haciendo mientras iba abriendo los ojos. Junto a él estaba la amable señora Hudson, Martha, con una maternal sonrisa y su arrugada mano sobre el hombro, la mujer que había cuidado de él y su hermano cuando eran pequeños y que ahora había vuelto a su puesto de "niñera.

Sherlock sabía que ella era la persona que menos se merecía su mal humor y resentimiento. Su hermano la había llamado para ocuparse de él los meses que estuviera en esa casa y seguramente no lo hacía por más motivos que por el aprecio y el cariño que ella profesaba a los dos chicos que prácticamente había criado durante toda la niñez y adolescencia de los mismos. Ella había hecho meriendas, acompañado al colegio en el coche, aguantado rabietas y peleas entre ellos, preparado sopas calientes en noches de fiebre y mantenido vivo el espíritu de sus padres en una casa vacía de su ausencia. Era una de los pocas personas que Sherlock más estimaba en su vida y mientra iba de camino a Hailsham mentalizándose de lo que iba a tener que soportar, se hizo la promesa de intentar ser agradable con ella, pues se lo merecía.

- Buenos días, señora Hudson. - se incorporó en el sofá, riñéndose mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido mientras pensaba como iba a pasar los siguientes tediosos cuatro meses en ese pueblo perdido en medio del campo.

- Buenos días, querido. - se levantó de su lado – Me temo cuál va a ser la respuesta, pero... ¿quieres tomar algo de desayuno?.

- Sabe que no, pero gracias.

- Como quieras, no voy a insistirte que comas como cuando tenías seis años, jovencito. - hizo un pausa y se paró en la puerta de la sala - Después del desayuno iré a la compra, pero conociéndote, tampoco espero que te ofrezcas a compañarme. - salió de la habitación.

Sherlock se levantó del sofá y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza. Quedarse pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado esos días, procesando información en su cabeza y preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba era algo que no podía esperar y por eso debía quedarse toda la noche haciéndolo. Quedarse dormido seguramente fuera un efecto secundario de los residuos de calmantes que aún quedaban en su organismo, pero aún así le frustaba no tener control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Mirando por la ventana del salón hacia la extensión de campo y bosque que había a su alrededor, evaluó también los cambios que su cuerpo iba a experimentar mientras duraba su "desintoxicación" como lo había nombrado su hermano Mycroft. En realidad, Sherlock sabía que podía controlar todos los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia, aunque iba a ser duro. Podía lidiar con el insominio, en realidad él no era de los que dormían mucho, podía aguantar un par de días sin cerrar los ojos, dormir unas cuatro horas y así siempre. Podía lidiar con la irritabilidad, ya que él no era una persona que estuviese rodeado de gente y no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie... lo peor iba a ser sobrellevar el aburrimiento y la falta de estímulos para su mente cuando precisamente usaba las drogas para eso. Lo peor de todo iba a ser calmar el ansia de consumir más drogas.

Oyó a la señora Hudson llamarlo desde la cocina, quizá con la esperanza de que se hubiese pensado mejor lo del desayuno y la acompañara tomando un té, pero en lugar de eso cogió un abrigo, su cámara y con un _"Vuelvo a la hora del almuerzo, voy a dar un paseo. Llevo el móvil"_, esperó la contestación consistente en un _"De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado",_ y salió de casa.

* * *

John se paseaba por los estantes del supermercado buscando el resto de cosas de la lista que habían hecho la noche anterior. Había pensado en salir con Harry a hacer la compra pero conforme avanzaba la mañana su hermana no daba señales de despertar, así que salió solo pensando que lo que ella necesitaba era descansar. Por fortuna, el supermercado no quedaba muy lejos de donde ellos se alojaban, así no tendría que cargar mucho con las bolsas.

Después de echarle una mirada de odio a la mermelada de ciruela y girar en el pasillo hacia los congelados, su carrito chocó contra otro que llevaba una señora de edad, que tropezó y calló al suelo.

- ¡Oh, perdone, perdone, perdone! - John se separó de su carro corriendo y se acercó a ayudarle a levantarse. - ¿está usted bien?, ¿necesita ayuda?... ¡lo siento muchísimo no iba mirando al frente y...!

- No pasa nada, querido, estoy bien – dijo la mujer sonriendo y dándole la mano para levantarse.

- ¿De verdad? - John se veía preocupado – Si le duele algo la puedo ayudar, soy médico. Bueno, pediatra, pero puedo ayudarla.

- Que si, no es nada. Con mi edad, la cadera, ya sabes... un leve empujón y ya me veo en el suelo – se rió ella colocándose el vestido.

- Debería colocar espejos en las esquinas. - ambos rieron con el comentario de John, la señora tapándose la boca con elegancia.

Tras mover el carrito y comenza a seguir cada uno su camino, John volvió a disculparse mientras la mujer se reía y movía la mano restándole importancia. Y repasando la lista que sujetaba contra el manillar del carro, John siguió haciendo sus compras.

* * *

No sabía cuantos kilómetros había recorrido andando, cámara en mano y paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo, sacando uno a los pocos minutos de haber consumido por completo el anterior. Solo sabía que de vez en cuando, un movimiento atraía su mirada y solo veía campo, animales silvestres o de granja, niebla y una leve llovizna que no llegaba a calar en la ropa pero lo suficiente como para refrescarle. Toda esa tranquilidad y silencio le desesperaba. Nunca había sido un hombre de campo, él necesitaba la acción y la agitación de las grandes cuidades, sobre todo de su amada Londres, donde la gente no se estaba quieta, donde podías ver miles de rostros en un corto trancurso de tiempo y captar sus caras, su preocupación, su felicidad, su ansia, su admiración...

Sus exposiciones y galería se basaban en eso, en captar el mundo moderno londinense y el frenesí en el que se sostenía. Hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, adolescentes, parejas, personas solitarias pegadas a sus teléfonos móviles, los turistas, los habitantes y todo aquel o aquella que tuviese la fortuna de ser captado por la visión de Sherlock y su rápido disparo de cámara, quedando enmarcado con el fondo mítico e incónico de la capital británica.

Era algo inconsciente el llevar la cámara colgada al hombro o al hombro y sentir que en cualquier momento su mirada se dirigiría hacia un lugar, persona, animal u objeto. Sabía que cuando su mirada se dirigiese hacia ello, la necesidad de inmortalizarlo sería inevitable.

Poco a poco se iba cuestionando el porqué no iba a aprovechar este tiempo para cambiar de resgistro, para hacer cosas innovadoras que le dieran otra dirección a su carrera, a pesar de haber sido siempre una persona metódica para la que su trabajo era el motor de su vida. ¿ Sentimientos?, ¿para qué? Como bien decía su hermano, "t_odas las vidas terminan y todos los corazones se rompen_. El cariño no es una ventaja, Sherlock". Nunca había sido ni sería una persona cariñosa o sentimental, pero se preocupaba a su torpe manera de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Paró un momento cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se reprendió a sí mismo. Él no era así, él no se cuestionab, el siempre tenía todo claro, él no _quería_ cambiar, estaba muy agusto siendo él mismo.

_ "Y solo llevo dos días. A este paso me volveré loco a la semana. Maldito Mycroft"_

E intentado despejar de su mente los estúpidos e irracionales pensamientos de su brillante mente, siguió paseando.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente... ¡un abrazo! :D


End file.
